Instead of Rose
by Rere Aozora
Summary: Mawar.  Merah, merah muda, putih, kuning, ungu—  Persembahan kepada cinta. Ada satu yang berbeda. "Kaa-chan beri kau satu rahasia, Ino..."  / a short-y fict for SIVE-ShikaIno Valentine Event /


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

note : _OOC, fluffy,_ _one-sided_ LeeSaku, _very slight_ NejiTen.

Semoga terhibur ;)

* * *

Mawar.

_merah, merah muda, putih, kuning, ungu—_

Berduri, tak berduri.

_merah, merah muda, putih, kuning, ungu—_

Berdaun, tak berdaun.

_merah, merah muda, putih, kuning, ungu—_

Setangkai, sebuket.

_merah, merah muda, putih, kuning, ungu—_

Persembahan kepada cinta.

_merah, merah muda, putih, kuning, ungu—_

Menghantarkan wajah-wajah menemui emosi beragam—

—kecewa, jengkel, tersipu, bahagia.

_merah, merah muda, putih, kuning, ungu—_

Ada _satu_ yang berbeda.

_merah, merah muda, putih, kuning, ungu—_

~o0o~_  
_

sebuah dedikasi kepada ShikaIno lovers

dan meramaikan SIVE—ShikaIno Valentine Event

**Instead of Rose**

oleh Rere Aozora

~o0o~

Hari Kasih Sayang mungkin menjadi hari yang ditunggu para remaja di Jepang. Terutama di Konoha Gakuen.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sekretariat OSIS selalu penuh tiga hari menjelang hari Kasih Sayang. Murid-murid—bahkan beberapa guru dan petugas sekolah ada di antaranya—berbondong-bondong menuju ruang yang terletak di utara gedung Konoha Gakuen tersebut hanya untuk membeli sepucuk bunga mawar untuk diberikan pada hari Kasih Sayang.

Ya, OSIS menjual berbagai jenis warna bunga mawar untuk menyambut datangnya hari, yang katanya, penting bagi remaja—terutama perempuan—di Jepang. Hal ini merupakan program turun-temurun yang tercantum dalam rancangan kerja OSIS, dimana OSIS meminta seluruh warga—baik guru maupun murid—untuk menerima setiap bunga yang diberikan kepadanya, tak peduli dari siapapun, dengan sanksi beragam—mulai dari membersihkan toilet paling 'ewh' sampai mengajak berkencan yang ditolak yang harus disaksikan oleh pengurus OSIS—bagi pelanggarnya.

Untuk belajar menghargai, pencetusnya pernah berkata.

Jadilah hari ini, 14 Februari, Kogaku—begitu murid-murid biasa menyebut sekolahnya—dipenuhi dengan warna-warni bunga mawar.

Hari yang dimanfaatkan Lee dan Naruto untuk memberikan bunga mawar pada Sakura tanpa mendapat lebam di pipinya. Hari yang dimanfaatkan Neji untuk memberikan mawar pada Tenten tanpa harus merasa canggung (atau malu). Hari yang menyenangkan bagi penggemar Sasuke karena dapat memberikan sesuatu kepada sang idola tanpa rasa takut akan penolakan (yang tentunya menjadikan hari menyebalkan bagi Sasuke).

Hari yang disukai Gai, karena baginya sekolah dipenuhi dengan nuansa semangat cinta masa muda. Hari yang juga disukai Chouji, karena ia bersedia menerima banyak cokelat hasil dari praktik memasak di pelajaran PKK dari para murid perempuan yang tak tahu harus memberikannya kepada siapa atau yang cokelatnya ditolak oleh sang pujaan (OSIS tidak memprogramkan tidak boleh menolak cokelat).

Hari yang dua tahun belakangan dinanti Ino, karena selain ia mendapatkan banyak bunga mawar, ia juga senang melihat indah warna dan menghirup wangi bunga mawar di sudut sekolah mana pun, menambah segar suasana musim dingin, di mana putihnya salju menutupi area sekolah.

Hari yang, bagi Shikamaru, adalah hari lain yang merepotkan.

"Ini hanya ajang pencarian dana untuk Festival Musim Semi," kata Shikamaru ketika Ino mendapatkan bunga mawar berwarna putih dari seorang adik kelas. "Sama halnya dengan toko bunga mana pun di dunia ini, atau swalayan mana pun yang menjual bunga, cokelat, boneka dan apa pun berwarna merah muda. Ajang pencarian dana."

Ino meninju lengan Shikamaru setelah menggumamkan terima kasih pada sang adik kelas (yang langsung lari terbirit-birit dengan wajah merona). "HEI! Keluargaku punya toko bunga, Shikamaru!"

"Dan sama halnya denganmu. Merepotkan."

Ino, yang terlalu senang hari ini, memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing ucapan itu. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan putaran iris biru lautnya. Ino kembali menyeruput teh _chamomile_ hangatnya, membuat dahaganya lepas setelah mengucapkan banyak kata terima kasih hari ini.

Shikamaru menyandarkan dagunya pada telapak tangan kirinya, mengamati Lee yang berseru senang Sakura menerima bunganya. Ino, yang awalnya menatap Shikamaru, mengikuti pandangannya, mengamati Lee yang kini melompat-lompat girang dan meneriakan sesuatu seperti 'Gai-sensei', 'berhasil' dan 'masa muda', membuatnya dilihat dengan tatapan aneh oleh semua murid yang lewat, sementara Sakura menutup wajahnya—malu.

"Kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang bisnis, ya, Shikamaru, aku tak memungkiri hari Kasih Sayang ini dimanfaatkan untung meraup untung—tapi, _well_, itulah dunia bisnis, bukan?" Ino memberikan pendapat tiba-tiba.

"Tapi lihat dari sudut pandang lain, Shikamaru, hari Kasih Sayang itu indah. Ada rasa-rasa yang bermacam-macam. Berdebar menanti kado dari sang kekasih dan saat membuat cokelat, takut akan penolakan dari orang yang kita suka, atau seperi Lee barusan—euforia karena bunga mawarnya diterima," tutur Ino. "Hari Kasih Sayang artinya tak hanya menerima, tapi juga memberi. Seperti sebagaimana kasih sayang seharusnya."

"Hal itu sudah seharusnya terjadi tiap hari, Ino."

"Hmm… Mungkin, dengan adanya hari Kasih Sayang, kita diingatkan betapa indahnya hidup yang dipenuhi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang antar sesama. Dan, kau lihat indahnya warna-warni bunga-bunga itu di tengah musim salju ini?" kata Ino, menunjuk mawar-mawar di mejanya sebagai contoh. "Itu membuktikan betapa cinta dan kasih sayang bisa 'menghidupkan' suasana dingin dan serba putih musim ini. Jadi, dengan adanya hari Kasih Sayang ini, kita sadar pentingnya kehadiran sang cinta kasih, sehingga nantinya kita bisa terus menerapkannya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari."

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya sedikit. Merasa pemikiran Ino—meski menurutnya tetap konyol—cukup masuk akal.

"Omong-omong, kau memberikan bunga untuk seseorang, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino sambil lalu, menyeruput tehnya, sudah tahu jawaban Shikamaru pasti akan berhubungan dengan sesuatu seperti merepot—

"Mungkin."

Satu kata singkat itu cukup membuat Ino tersedak. "E-eeh? 'Mungkin'? Kau memberikan seseorang bunga, Shikamaru? Kau_ berencana_ memberikan seserorang bunga? _Kau, _Shikamaru?"

"Mungkin."

"Aku tak pernah tahu Shikamaru bisa menyukai seseorang!" seru Ino, memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan menatap Shikamaru. "Jadi, jadi, Tuan Nara, untuk siapa, eh?"

"Mungkin_._"

Ino memutar matanya sambil tertawa sarkastis. "Aku tak tahu ada orang bernama 'Mungkin' di sekolah ini. Atau si 'mungkin-mungkin' ini tak sekolah di sini?"

"_Mungkin._"

Kesal akan ucapan yang, menurutnya, tak menjawab pertanyaan, serta gestur tubuh lelaki itu yang mengisyaratkan ia tak akan menjawab sekalipun dipaksa, Ino memukul lengan Shikamaru. "Kau nggak seru!"

"Kau merepotkan," tanggap Shikamaru, mengelus lengannya yang dipukul Ino.

"Huh! Terserahmulah," dengus Ino kesal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus ke sekretariat majalah sekolah, Shika—bulan ini aku jadi _editor_."

"Bukankah kau pemimpin redaksi? Kenapa jadi _editor_?"

"Kami kekurangan orang, Shikamaru. Makanya aku menawarkanmu aktif di Kogaku Press. Dan itu masih berlaku, kalau kau mau," kata Ino sambil mengambil bunga-bunga mawar di meja kantin secara hati-hati, tidak mau merusaknya.

Shikamaru mendengus."Tidak, terima kasih. Menjadi presiden di keilmiahan sudah cukup merepotkan."

Ino memutar bola matanya, namun ia tertawa pelan. "Dan itu pun karena Asuma-sensei memaksamu. Oh, tipikal kau sekali, Shikamaru," katanya. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. _Bye_!"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan balas melambai seraya berpikir betapa merepotkannya perempuan berganti _mood _dengan cepat—awalnya kesal sampai memukul (tanpa memikirkan betapa sakit pukulannya) dan sekarang tertawa dengan manisnya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Shikamaru menarik cangkir teh Ino mendekat, bermaksud meminumnya. Untuk kemudian menangkap kotak yang terbungkus rapi—yang ia ingat berisi cokelat buatan Ino saat praktik PKK.

"Oi, Ino!" panggilnya.

Ino, yang baru sampai di meja di depan ia dan Shikamaru duduk, membalikan badannya. Ia memberikan tatapan tanya pada Shikamaru.

"Kau meninggalkan cokelatmu."

Kening Ino berkerut. "Sejak awal memang cokelat itu untukmu, Shikamaru."

Gadis Yamanaka itu melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Shikamaru, yang kemudian berubah menjadi kikik geli ketika mendapati rona merah pada wajah sok _cool _Shikamaru.

~o0o~

Ino bersenandung pelan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Di tangannya ada belasan bunga mawar aneka warna, yang ia dapatkan dari adik kelas, teman seangkatan, bahkan kakak kelas. Ino tersenyum senang. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia suka diperhatikan.

Dan diberikan bunga adalah salah satu penandanya.

Ino menatapi bunga mawarnya satu persatu ketika kakinya sampai di ruang loker di dekat pintu utama sekolah. Kemudian terlintas di ingatannya percakapan ia dan Shikamaru di kantin saat istirahat. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa Shikamaru tak memberikannya bunga. Atau terlihat memberikan bunga pada orang lain (yang entah mengapa Ino senang pada pemikiran ini).

OSIS hanya memberi batas peraturan mereka tentang harus menerima bunga sampai hari Kasih Sayang berakhir. Jadi, tak mungkin Shikamaru memberikannya—oke, oke—memberikan kepada _gadis mana pun _besok. Atau Shikamaru berbohong?

Mengedikan bahunya berusaha tak peduli, Ino meneruskan berjalan menuju lokernya. Ruang loker cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak kelas satu tampak bercengkrama di pojok kanan ruang loker dan ada seorang—yang Ino duga adalah kakak kelas—yang tampak sibuk dengan lokernya.

Ino membenarkan posisi mawar-mawar di tangannya ketika ia sampai di depan lokernya. Ia menekan tombol-tombol angka—memasukan kode kunci lokernya. Bibir gadis Yamanaka itu menyenandungkan lagu tak-jelas-apa sembari menunggu komputer memproses pembukaan kunci.

Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan, Ino menarik pintu lokernya membuka. Ekspresi riangnya sesaat berubah menjadi terkejut.

_Siapa yang menaruh bunga di sini?_

Pikiran Ino terus bertanya-tanya saat ia mengamati setangkai bunga yang ditaruh di atas tumpukan buku pelajarannya. Yang tahu kombinasi angka kunci lokernya hanya sahabat dekatnya. Tapi—siapa?

Ino menarik secarik kertas yang ditaruh asal-menempel di plastik pembungkus bunga misterius itu. Gadis Yamanaka itu membacanya pelan. Meresapi tiap momen otaknya memproses informasi yang didapat dari mata birunya.

Ino mengambil bunga tersebut dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas bunga-bunga mawar. Otaknya mengingat momen di mana ia dan almarhumah ibunya duduk di pekarangan belakang rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

.

"_Kaa-chan beri kau satu rahasia, Ino…"_

_._

Ino kemudian tersenyum lembut mengamati setangkai bunga yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Menikmati inci demi inci lekuk raga sang bunga. Menikmati pantulan gelombang warna indah yang ditangkap retinanya.

Menikmati kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya serta desiran nyaman di dadanya.

Sebab yang Ino tahu, OSIS hanya menjual bunga mawar.

.

.

_Semoga kau juga suka bunga tulip._

_-Shikamaru_

_._

_._

"…_jika ada lelaki yang memberimu bunga yang bukan bunga mawar pada hari Kasih Sayang, maka ia menganggapmu spesial. Sebab ia menjadikanmu sebagai perempuan yang menerima bunga selain mawar, sementara perempuan lain mendapatkan mawar dalam tangannya."_

_._

_._

Mawar.

merah, merah muda, putih, kuning, ungu—

Ada satu yang berbeda.

Tulip.

.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Well, akhirnya saya malah _publish _For SIVE lagi. Hehe.

Terinsipirasi dari otak saya yang berpikir-hal-nggak-penting saat membaca brosur pemesanan bunga mawar beberapa hari belakangan: kenapa harus mawar? Maksudnya, banyak bunga lain yang dalam bahasa bunga merujuk pada aku-cinta-kamu atau sesuatu seperti itulah. Tapi, kenapa harus _mawar_?

(Oke, lupakan. Itu nggak penting)

Dan kenapa tulip? Tulip adalah deklarasi cinta. Dan dia sama manisnya dengan mawar bila hanya satu tangkai. :D

Pengerjaan 'Instead of Rose', sama seperti fiksi For SIVE sebelumnya, bisa dibilang cukup cepat. Jadi, saya makin ragu hasilnya memuaskan. *_desperate-_di-pojokan

_Anyway, that's your right, as reader, to decide and me to hear (or read) your feed back. _*ting-ting

_So, review, please?_

_A nice, good critism and correction of the typos and _EYD _will be very appreciated. _:D

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

Salam,

Rere.


End file.
